Clay and His Siren
by Lillianne Fowls
Summary: Clay took up her fight and was given a similiar fate, Sirisha shakily stood and was about to hit Chase again when someone's hands found their way around her throat. She instinctively elbowed her holder and he dropped. Read to find out what else happened


"My friends have you heard the news? We are getting a new student!" Omi exclaimed making the other three smirk.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Raimundo Pedrosa said thinking of all the tricks and pranks he would pull on the new kid, Kimiko Tohomiko followed as she continued to talk on her cellphone, Clay Bailey sighed as he passed by Raimundo and Kimiko, he gently swooped up Omi and placed him on his shoulders which made Omi smile and giggle with glee. The three couldn't help but smile in unison, Omi would always be the baby of the temple no matter what age he got. As they neared the garden they heard a girl's voice drifting through the air. All were entranced by her song and they waited for her to start another one but Dojo Kanojo Cho, their dragon friend, slithered up to her.

"Been awhile since you've been here." he said calmly she glanced down at him and smiled at him.

"It certainly has Dojo and how have you been?" she asked he gave his version of a shrug before waving the four dragons over.

"Everyone meet Sirisha, she's an Ultimate Dragon. And she used to be one of Master Fung's old students." Dojo said before he tensed and shivered letting them know a new Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself.

"What is it this time Dojo?" Raimundo asked as Omi brought out the scroll.

"The Soul Heart, a harmless Shen Gong Wu that shows one person their soulmate. It is two pieces, kind of like a broken heart, so Dashi sent the two pieces in opposite directions." he said before Sirisha thought of something.

"What about why it was broken in two? There had to be a reason." she asked solemnly Dojo sighed as he transformed into his larger size and everyone hopped on.

"We really only need one piece but I need someone to go to the highest point in the East to get the other half." Master Fung said as he walked up with the Golden Tiger Claws in his hands.

"I'll go, not the first time I've been after Shen Gong Wu. Certainly won't be the last, Golden Tiger Claws!" Sirisha said slicing the air letting a portal open and she hopped through it. Clay, for some reason, felt his heart fill with dread at the thought of her going off alone, but he had to put the thought out of his mind and concentrated on the new Shen Gong Wu.

"Alright here we are. The tallest mountain in the western hemisphere and at the top is the first half of the Shen Gong Wu. Dashi put an enchantment on the mountain so no one could fly around it." Dojo said as he came in for a bumpy landing, Clay and the others sighed as they looked up at the tall mountain.

"Well we ain't gettin' nothin' done standin' down here. Lotus Twister!" Clay said calling upon the powers of the Shen Gong Wu, his legs grew to the height of the mountain, he smirked and very easily grabbed the Shen Gong Wu.

"Alright Clay. Way to go, cowboy. You are very wise and helpful my friend." The others cheered as his legs turned back to normal, making him smile before they heard the sounds of an firefight going on stopping their celebration.

"What in tarnation is goin' on over there?" Clay asked as they climbed back on Dojo and headed to the east. When they landed, Clay felt his heart stop when he saw the Golden Tiger Claws laying in front of a mountain of rubble, but he flew into action when he saw that they were still attached to an arm.

"Wind!" Raimundo yelled calling upon his element and lifted half the rubble off the pile. Clay quickly punched the ground sending more of the rubble flying, unfortunately it was enough to let the four dragons see Sirisha, her injuries and the reason she couldn't move: someone had stabbed her in the shoulder and back making sure the knives had been pushed into the ground. Kimiko let tears stream down her cheeks as Raimundo held her and Omi, who was also crying, close while Clay and Dojo worked the blades out.

"Alright guys it'll take me too long to fly you back, so we've got to use the claws." Dojo said everyone nodded and held onto one another while Raimundo activated the Shen Gong Wu and let them fall through the portal. Clay moved Sirisha so that when they landed she was cradled against his chest and not laying on the ground like the others.

Chapter Two

"Dojo is there any change?" Omi asked as he, Kimiko and Raimundo stood from their regular spots in front of the meditation hall. Clay had ran off as soon as Master Fung had taken Sirisha from him

"No but we did find out why she ended up like that." That stunned the three. They thought it was because of the Shen Gong Wu not for anything else.

"Why Dojo?" Kimiko asked quietly as if not to break the deafening silence.

"Her brother had found her and before you ask, she will want to tell you her brother's name." Dojo said before they heard a scuffle going on outside. They rushed to the door to see Clay fighting Chase Young and Wuya, they were merely toying with him and he knew it.

"Come on you varmits scared to fight me?" he asked Raimundo could tell that was Clay's anger talking but he knew better then to deal with trying to stop this, considering he had been on the recieving end of it several times.

"You might be a more worthy opponent then my weakling of a sister." That sentence sent Clay hurtling at Chase with the harboring look to draw blood. Wuya was about to throw a blast of green fiery magic when a shot of bright yellow magic hit her square in the chest. Rai and the others looked to see Sirisha leaning against the other door, murder also in her eye. Clay nodded his thanks and turned back to give Chase a right hook in the ribs before an uppercut to the jaw. Wuya was getting up when Sirisha kicked her face, knocking her out.

"I don't think so. If you want to fight brother then let's finish what we started." Sirisha said as she blocked a punch that definitely would have knocked Clay out. Clay backed off but remained close, Chase jumped back and took a fighting stance. Sirisha formed an orb of white magic and was about to let it go when Chase grabbed her arm, wrenched it behind her back and threw her halfway across the yard. Clay took up her fight and was given a similiar fate, Sirisha shakily stood and was about to hit Chase again when someone's hands found their way around her throat. She instinctively elbowed her holder and he dropped.

"Leave now brother and next time I won't be so lenient." she said hoarsely, he scooped up Wuya and left without looking back. Sirisha let her disguise fall when he was no longer in sight.

"You could have just let me handle it you know." Clay said lifting her into his arms so she wouldn't put herself in anymore pain trying to walk.

"No he would have killed you. What's left of my brother is slowly dying away and soon he will not hold back. He will kill someone here if he gets the chance." Sirisha said as she tried to get out of Clay's arms and walk.

"Darlin' you might want to stop that just in case you start tearing stitches." he said slight humor in his voice.

"I'll understand if you hate me for that thing being related to me." she said blinking back her tiredness. Clay sighed before settling her back onto the cot Master Fung had moved into the meditation hall.

"I don't hate you, my sister Jesse is in a biker gang if I can handle that I can handle you being related to that dirty snake." Clay said making Sirisha giggle in response.

"You're the best, but how did you piece it together so quickly? The first time it took an actual confrontation like the one we just had to make people see the truth." Sirisha stated making Clay blush.

"You spoke almost like him, plus he put a note on one of the daggers." he said when he noticed that she was holding her wrist tightly against


End file.
